darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:2007-12-00 - Yoda's Rant about Pace - Please Read
I agree with Yoda's concerns about the pace of the game for mainly two reasons: * As a new player trying to get a feel for the lay of the political landscape, political changes in planetary leadership happen too darn fast for me to keep up with. I am very hopeful about this game's future, and its valiant approach at seeking player input to "rewrite" the prequels into something that is worth our love of the genre. One of the "teaser" scenes for the upcoming Episode I that I participated in was simply breathtakingly creative. What does this have to do with politics? If the game is to be attractive to new players a couple years down the road, they have to be able to catch up on the IC history according to SWDH quickly and easily. That means recording important events. Players will want to know the history of their home planets, so they can plug their backgrounds into current events. If a planet's leadership changes hands every two weeks, I can imagine it totally breaking immersion for a new player. I have considered recording IC events on the wiki, but the project is too overwhelming for me to even start. I'd rather be RPing. * Do the math. We have 37 IC years before ANH. We have 18-19 years or so until Luke and Leia are even born. How many people have thought this through completely when it comes to their character generation and later development? I know we're all eager to see how the story plays out, but be patient. RPing at a frenetic pace won't make the wizard-calibrated IC time flow by any quicker. Proposed solutions: * Coded "constitutional" election timeframes in the planetary government objects, as appropriate. If Corellia, Coruscant, etc only have elections every 6 months (which is still fast by RL standards), it makes each election and administration more meaningful. It raises the stakes, infuses more drama, spices up the story, etc. Likewise, make it easier for players to register and vote in planetary and galaxy-wide elections. Personally, as a new player who didn't select the "wealthy" option at chargen, spending the money to shuttle over to my home planet and register to vote, much less go over and vote in any election that comes up, is on the list of "startup equipment expenditures" that I won't be able to afford for several weeks, if not months. I'm not talking ships and armies. I'm talking coded clothes, med supplies, "issued" equipment for my IC job, etc., plus 10 hull plates for a container to keep all my stuff in. Basic stuff. * If the timeline anxiety is an issue among players, the wizzen might consider surveys to determine the level of timeline anxiety, and then determine at which points, if any, to "fast-forward" the IC timeline. But I as a player realize this is something I have absolutely no control over. Anyway, my 2 creds. Lolkje 18:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC)